Claude
Catalina, Donald Love, Marty Chonks, 8-Ball, Ray Machowski, Carl Johnson | rodzina = Protagonista GTA Online (syn/córka, opcjonalnie) | biznes = zabójstwa na zlecenie | głos = brak }} Claude – główny bohater Grand Theft Auto III. Chłopak Cataliny (1992-2001), członek Kartelu Kolumbijskiego (do 2001). Claude występuje także epizodycznie w Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas i Grand Theft Auto Online. Najprawdopodobniej jest niemy – w czasie akcji wszystkich gier nie wypowiada ani jednego słowa, a w GTA III jedynie krzyczy z bóluNa 10-lecie wydania tej gry fani spytali Rockstara, czemu Claude nie mówi, odpowiedź brzmiała: „To teraz może wydawać się oczywiste że wszyscy ludzie powinni mówić w grach ale w roku 2001 nie był to priorytet, na pewno nie w grze z otwartym światem. Robiliśmy wtedy dużo projektów i zdecydowaliśmy że NPC powinni rozmawiać a my musieliśmy dojść do tego co zrobić żeby potrafiły rozmawiać. (wykorzystaliśmy cutscenki z motion capture, coś co nigdy wcześniej nie zostało zrobione, przynajmniej nie na taką skalę. Zdecydowaliśmy więc, że bohater nie będzie mówił. Częściowo dlatego, żeby ludzie szybko rozpoznawali go, lecz głównie dlatego że mieliśmy tak wiele innych problemów do rozwiązania i to nie wydawało się poważnym problemem. Zaczęliśmy dyskutować o dodaniu głosu głównemu bohaterowi podczas pracy nad Vice City, ale to było dużo pracy. Podczas gdy struktura GTA3 mogła wydawać się oczywista lub naturalna teraz, a korzystanie z cutscenek stworzonych w silniku gry wyglądają jakby to była łatwizna, to niestety rzeczywistość była inna. W 2001 roku robiliśmy to po raz pierwszy. Musieliśmy się wszystkiego nauczyć. No i w San Andreas, CJ nazywa Claude'a niemową ponieważ nic nie mówił a dla CJ-a było to niepokojące.”. Historia Po raz pierwszy Claude'a widzimy w roku 1992 w czasie nielegalnych wyścigów w Red County. Ściga się z głównym bohaterem Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas - Carlem Johnsonem, swoją przyszłą dziewczyną - Cataliną, oraz z Wu Zi Mu. Po przegranym wyścigu oddaje CJ-owi garaż w San Fierro, a następnie wyjeżdża wraz z Cataliną do Liberty City. Następnie widzimy Claude'a 9 lat później - w roku 2001. W czasie skoku na bank, Catalina zdradza go, raniąc go kulą z pistoletu. Zostaje zatrzymany i osądzony - dostaje wyrok 10 lat więzieniaOkładka gazety Liberty Tree widziana w czasie cut-scenki wprowadzającej (między postrzeleniem w czasie napadu na bank, a scenką, w czasie której Claude jest eskortowany). Podtytuł artykułu „Ten years for love!”.. Następnie jest eskortowany do więzienia. Jednak gdy sytuacja wydaje się beznadziejna, na moście Callahan konwój policyjny zostaje zaatakowany przez Kolumbijczyków, którzy chcieli odbić Starego pana z Dalekiego Wschodu, a także wysadzić Most Callahan . Claude i 8-Ball wykorzystują zamieszanie i uwalniają się z tego konwoju. Gdy most ten zostaje wysadzony przez Kartel, Claude'owi pozostaje tylko jedna droga ucieczki - Portland. 8-Ball informuje go o miejscu, w którym mogą się ukryć na jakiś czas - mowa o kryjówce na pograniczu Dzielnicy Czerwonych Świateł i Wzgórz Hepburn. Później zaznajamia go z Luigim Goterellim, który z kolei przedstawia mu ważniejszych ludzi z mafii Rodziny Leone. Po zdradzie mafii, Claude zaczyna współpracę z Yakuzą. Dowiaduje się od Marii, iż don Salvatore Leone sprzedał go Kartelowi. Claude w ramach zemsty morduje go na zlecenie Asuki Kasen. W późniejszej fazie gry Claude na zlecenie Donalda Love'a wywołuje wojnę między Kartelem, a Yakuzą, zabijając Kenjiego Kasena, a potem znajduje przykrywkę Kartelu - Panlantic Construction Company. Asuka Kasen pomaga „wydobyć” od Miguela informacje o Catalinie. Ten jednak nie jest zbyt „rozmowny”, aczkolwiek trochę pomaga Yakuzie w dojściu do prawdy. Jednak on i Asuka zostają zabici, a Maria Latore porwana - sprawcą całego zamieszania jest Catalina. Claude przynosi okup swojej byłej dziewczynie, a następnie - zabija ją. W międzyczasie Claude wykonuje też kilka zadań dla Marty'ego Chonksa, Raya Machowskiego, a także dla gangów Diablos, Yardies, i Southside Hoods. Występowanie w misjach Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Wu Zi Mu * Żegnaj miłości moja... Grand Theft Auto III * Claude jest protagonistą tej gry, więc występuje w każdej misji. Ciekawostki * Jest to nieprawda, że Claude przeniósł się do Liberty City już w 1992 roku. Samo studio Rockstar Games potwierdziło, że Claude jest nowy w Liberty City słowami opisującymi Claude'a: „He's bank robber with a phychotic girlfriend. More than that, it is hard to say. Probably from west coast. New to Liberty City”. * Claude, Mike oraz protagonista GTA Online to jedyni protagoniści z nieznanymi nazwiskami oraz bez aktorów podkładających im głos (nie usłyszymy również głosu Huanga Lee). * Można go wybrać jako ojca w Grand Theft Auto Online. * W Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, w hotelu Ocean View możemy znaleźć plakat w formie komiksu, ukazujący Claude'a strzelającego z broni palnej. Sama postać Claude'a pochodzi z jednego z przedpremierowych screenów: link. * W Grand Theft Auto IV, gdy zabijemy Playboya, możemy ubierać się jak Claude w GTA III. * Pewien dowód na to, że protagonista GTA III nazywa się Claude, można znaleźć w pliku american.gxt gry. Jedna z jego linijek, DEFNAM, zawiera informację: Claude----------------------. Innym dowodem na to jest jedna z „rozmów telefonicznych” CJ-a z Cataliną w GTA San Andreas, lub w tej samej grze - nazwy plików z modelem i teksturą Claude'a (claude.dff i claude.txd). Jest tak również nazywany w Grand Theft Auto Online. * W oficjalnej grze opublikowanej przez Rockstar Games What GTA character are you dostępnej niegdyś na Facebooku Claude został nazwany Claude Speed. Istniały nawet spekulacje, że Claude Speed i Claude z GTA III to jedna i ta sama postać, jednak te informacje okazały się być fałszywe. * Claude jest pierwszym bohaterem uniwersum 3D, choć chronologicznie jest on ostatnim protagonistą tej ery. * Podczas napadu na bank w pierwszej cut-scence jego model znacznie różni się od tego, który widzimy w czasie rozgrywki. Poza tym ma on na sobie te same ubrania, które zdobywa dopiero po ucieczce z konwoju, co powoduje niekonsekwencję w fabule gry. * Claude najprawdopodobniej nie dba o higienę, co można wywnioskować po wypowiedziach przechodniów. Przykładowo członkowie Yakuzy mówią, że „śmierdzi jak ser”. Niektórzy przypadkowi przechodnie krytykują go także za ubiór. Galeria Plik:Claude (SA).jpg|Claude w roku 1992 Plik:Claude (III).jpg|Claude w roku 2001 Plik:Claude (III - art).svg|Artwork Claude'a z GTA III Plik:Claude (O).png|Claude jako ojciec protagonisty w Grand Theft Auto Online Kategoria:Postacie w Grand Theft Auto Online Kategoria:Protagoniści ar:كلود سبيد (جتا 3) de:Claude Speed et:Claude en:Claude es:Claude Speed (III) fr:Claude he:קלאוד is:Claude it:Claude hu:Claude nl:Claude (GTA III) pt:Claude ro:Claude ru:Клод fi:Claude tr:Claude uk:Клод zh:Claude【克劳德】